cheatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure
Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Skylanders is a two player video game originally going to be called spyro's kingdom, yet due to the fact Spyro wasn't the only playable character the title was scrapped.The game allows you to take the place of a portal master going against (console) the evil portal master Kaos or (3ds) the evil spirit Hectore. Levels/Gameplay/Plots/Cheats Lvl1 Shattered Island: *Legendary tresure shoot first canon twice *the island is being deatroyed the royal townfolk are trapped the mabu will annoy you with comments skip them. This level introduces some primary protagonists of the game other than you and the skylanders. *the best skylander here is chop-chop(hint: when a skylander has a soul gem in the level found it means they are well at all stats compared to other similar characters). *another well made skylander is double trouble he is good even when not upgraded as much. Lvl2 Perilous Pastures: *Legendary treasure go to every corner of the level with a life skylander Plot(Console) It all starts with Master Eon (your mentor & guide) to explain about skylands and your duties as a new portal master after 50 seconds of explaining Hugo(Former assistant of Eon) and Flynn the balloonist explain the rest along with Cali, Snuckles, T-Bone, Arbo, General Robot, Diggs, the Arkeyan Weapon Master, and last of all the gillman Gurglefin. Lvl1:Shattered island: The island is being torn apart Flynn observes the problem and finds the cause of the island's shattering Hugo on the other hand is expecting you ,the portal master, to come and fix the problem ("doubted" and "it" is a typo in Hugo's lines between the two words there is'nt a space, thanks to tealgamemaster for pointing this out). As you go on you'll be interrupted by the townsfolk(Mabu)with helpful info on the things you may face in future levels, all exept the attack buttons for skylanders, anyway the tricky parts of this level is (1)the legendary treasure the only hard thing you'll find on the level and it's simple...SHOOT THE 1ST CANON TWICE THE ONE THAT FREED THE MABU THE #1,1ST,FIRST CANON!!!!!! LVL2:Perilous pastures: Cali is first introduced and Flynn istrying to do all he can to impress her. Go through the enimies and rescue Cali and be introduced to the turret .(!)WITH THE AID OF A LIFE SKYLANDER GO TO EVERY CORNER OF THE LEVEL WITH ONLY A LIFE SKYLANDER AND ONE WILL HAVE A BRIDGE OF VINES TAKE IT YOU'LL BE TAKEN TO THE LEGENDARY TREASURE(IT WILL SKIP THINGS LIKE THE WATER ELEMENT GATE AND TREASURE CHESTS). Lvl3:Sky schooner docks: Useful learning about turrets, but on the docks you need the fastest possible times beat the schooners and Drow to get Flynn's propeller(!)Search up SnowdropRacoon on youtube and just go look at his quick ways to get legendary treasure and/or go to1ofWiisdom,Sparxz108, or best of all Tealgamemaster they have the BEST LET'S PLAYS OR WALKTHROUGHS OF SKYLANDERS, TO THIS DAY(but it depends on your opinions really but search them up on youtube) I'm sick of the legendary treasure places and typing it here.The level also introduces the fairy Persephone. Lvl4:Stormy stronghold: Hugo found the Elemental Air source and you're supposed to procure it from the drow with all new enemies, tricks, and best of all a Crash Bandicoot cameo that's easy to find.Looking for a treasure chest and having no luck? Get the dragon treasure skylanders peice from the pirate seas adventure pack unlimited use per level !!! Find the treasure, get the treasure, remove the piece from the portal of power, and put it back on ,to reset the treasure location in a level, that easy. Lvl5:Oilspill island:The first level with Gurglefin also a long level it requires you to explore the level otherwise you overlook alot.Gurglefin is first trapped by the lockmaster imp the first time the lock puzzle was introduced (unless you have darklight crypt no one blames you) Gurglefin came from an island in the southern area of skylands until Oildwelling Trolls came took the oil, polluted their waters, and imprisoned the Gillman all exept Gurglefin.Reccomended skylanders are all from the water element best for this level Wham-Shell coming in Mid-Summer. Lvl6:Dark water cove:The second level with Gurglefin it all starts with Hugo finding the twin spouts of (spoiler spoiler spoiler) this level offers new enemies and more exploration. Lvl7:Leviathan lagoon:(!CAUTION: GIANT KILLER FISH!)the first boss battle at the end of the level, a giant fish that CAN eat you, and even more enemies and exploration.Elemental water source at the end.